resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Resistance Wiki
ADMINSHIP Well this wiki really needs an admin, and I'm willing to become the Admin so we can bring this wiki to tip top shape.--Rgknight2346 11:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Also if I do become the admin (I don't know) I will need moderators who come on often.--Rgknight2346 12:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Methinks you'll make a superb Admin Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I thank you for your support, and I'd be happy(when I become admin) that you become a mod for this wiki ;), your doing such a great job.--Rgknight2346 20:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) All hail RGKnight :) You'll do a good job. This place really needs some person who'll make this place sparkle. Getting a bit fed up with all this white. :P Then I'll need some fancy Ideas cause your the people of this wiki ;).--Rgknight2346 14:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Sorofin. Rant 1st rant on this site???? May I ask who's Idea was it to replace the Chimera category with Cooperative Intel, I have an idea who it might of been but I'm not naming names. There is no point putting it up and replacing a thing more important than a bit of background info and scientist saying how they liked malikov! Who didn't actually think when they replaced the main villians in the game with some intel that isn't that interesting, to be frank, and which very few people will read. It is even a subcategory on the intel page, isn't that enough?! Rant Ended. New Main Page style I gave the Main Page a new style so that it didn't have the old default style. Feel free to add/remove parts.--Richardtalk 17:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Projects I think we need a lot more work in the Resistance wikia regarding multiplayer and the campaign levels. As soon as I get some spare time, I'll try and get to work on it. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:46, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Too Much Trivia? A while back I brought the trivia section to the resistance wiki but now it has been over used and people need to start thinking if some of this really is Trivia or can be put into a Note Section. Take for example Hale's page here is the Trivia, sorry for pasting it all here but I deleted the bits I've thought are alright. *He is voiced by celebrity voice-actor David Kaye. This is Already Mentioned in Hale's Soldier Box *In both Resistance Fall of Man and Resistance 2, a Nathan Hale multiplayer skin can be unlocked. In R:FOM, this is unlocked by reaching level 60 (Supreme Commander, 3 PIPS) in multiplayer. In R2, Hale is unlocked by reaching level 19 in Online Competitive mode, and his infected variant can be unlocked by reaching level 24. This can be put into a Multiplayer bit *His main weapon of choice in Resistance: Fall of Man is the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, but in Resistance 2 it appears to be the Bullseye. This can be put into a Combat bit, (Where did the Combat bits go? they were good) *There is much speculation over whether Hale died as at the end of Resistance 2, as his infected state seems very similar to the Cloven described in the Resistance 2 Co-Op Intel, who are describe as being nearly invincible to bullets. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 11). Notes though he could be mentioned at the end of the biography bit. *He can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin in Resistance: Fall of Man when the player reach the rank of supreme commander. He is also unlocked in Resistance 2 if the player reaches competitive level 19 and a converted version on level 24. Already mentioned higher up in the page so what's the point for writing it again? *His serial number is 849324LF according to Project Abraham, but in Resistance 2, it is mentioned without the 'LF'. Notes or could be mentioned in the Soldier Box *He appears in an extra cutscene unlocked after completing the campaign called "Stranger than Fission". In this cutscene, it takes place within the London Tower when Hale reached to the tower's central nuclear reactor. Hale contacted Rachel Parker on finding the reactor: :Hale: "I think I find the power supply here, but it is a bunch of glowing rods and cables". :Parker: "It must be some sort of reactor. Can you tell me it uses isotope fission for its energy use?" :(cinematic music suddenly scratches to a stop) :Hale: "What, are you kidding me?" :Parker: "I just meant that if it is a nuclear reactor, it can be overheated." :Hale: "Uh...Okay?" :Parker: "You'll figure it out, and then...get out fast okay?" This scene was originally to be used in the game but was replaced by a soundless version. *In this canonical version of the reactor scene, you can actually see Hale using his radio even though he is not talking. This is because the sound is simply cut off. ''' This bit can be put with the one just above, (that's why I haven't ignored the script one) Answer to 'Too Much Trivia' I wrote the trivia on that page and there are good reasons for each of those. I mentioned the multiplayer because it concerns Hale and the trivia is for any extra information that does not fit in with the other categories on the page. I didnt put the theory that Hale could be alive at the end of the biography because it is not a factual event of his life and it is a bit of trivia by definition really. Also that page is to be about all things Hale and every bit of information concerning him should be put in there. Besides there is nothing wrong with having loads of trivia on the page. P.S. someone keeps editing the page and taking away the spaces between the titles and text and the space between each trivia point. Its really frustrating. User:Squidie09 15:18, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Alright point but what I was getting to was that you could make new categories for the other stuff like a multiplayer category and a combat one, just to make the page look neater and tidied. Those spaces aren't needed, I've seen a few wikis and spaces aren't there.--Rgknight2346 23:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) New Suggestion I was wondering if maybe we should have an unanswered questions area for pages like on Lostpedia. I think it would be really interesting and would bring up theories and mysteries of the Resistance universe without adding them to the factual accounts on the pages. Could someone let me know what they think and i'll add it to certain pages such as Chimera or Daedalus. User:Squidie09 21:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update Are we planning to change the featured image/article/poll anytime soon? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Seconded. Admin/Staff? -LeoLab 00:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thirded :P I've had a look. It looks like I can't change it, If I click edit page it just comes up with the codes for the colour schemes and the boxes. I'll still try ;) ~ Sorofin Meh I can't edit the search bar :( All I want to say is that we should have Sentinels as a faction like cloven and change all the sentinels species part in their soldier boxes to Sentinel not Human. Also I want to but the Catergory Battles and Operations on the search bar DRYGEN because I can't do it can you please. ~ Sorofin Twin Sites I was thinking that we should twin with another wiki and we both help to make them both as good as eachother. I thought we should Twin with the Uncharted Wiki seeing as they are both Playstation Exclusives and there games are high on the Playstation chart, like Resistance 2. I know that that wiki only has about 100 articles but does anyone remember when this wiki was like that? A few of us, especially DRGYEN, made this wiki great and thanks to the others supporting us, small time editors and the people who don't want an account but still contribute, we can continue to make ourselves better and if you guys agree with this then a few of us will work on both sites and eventually build a big and better Playstation community on wikis. So what are you saying? ~ Sorofin Voting I think that we should encourage voting more. We've had the same feature article and image for, like, two months. I'm getting a little tired of looking at the same homepage when it is supposed to change every month. Garfield 123 We've actually had it for 1 month exactly (I last updated 14 April) same time as the poll. ~ sorofin Man, time moves slowly. Sorry, I forgot that it changed on April 14. It's certainly felt like more than two months. Garfield 123 Yeah it feels so slow... It's gone 27th March, 14th April and now 14th of May. But I feel like I'm the only one that works on the mainpage. :( ~ sorofin I am also familiar with the feeling of being the only one who is working on something. Drgyen does a lot of other work, though. Garfield 123 I wish they can change the voting system like what weapon do you think going to be in Resistance 3: Bulleye, M5A2 Carbine etc. Real Slim Shady 19:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Navigation - Games Shouldn't Resistance 3 be linked on the game section of the navigation toolbar?Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 15:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude It is? Sorofin 22:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) NOW it is :) Your welcome for bringing it up. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Fanon wiki I spent a day and a half (or a day of hard work) editing my Resistance Fanon wiki. Reason for creating the wiki is for fans of Resistance to have their stories posted in a wiki. Other franchises have fanon wikis, why not Resistance? so I created one. It has three stories already. Then I just found out that there is already a wiki by that same subject. It made me upset for 10 seconds, and now I'm going to negotiate with the owner of the other wiki to merge their wiki with mine. http://resistancefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Resistance_Fanon_and_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Thedragongod 04:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) New Layout I know this may or may not have anything to do with my fanon wiki, but I see you've changed your layout to a semi-transparent coded image. That's nice. It gives this wiki a very professional feel. The day i changed my layout (about a month ago) I had to use the wikia community forum and ask for the coding process. I borrowed Halo Fanon's semi transparent image because I don't know how to make one. Anyway, this layout looks great and perfectly reflects Resistance 3. Thedragongod 23:34, April 11, 2011 Is there a link for this game on the main page under navigation? 03:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand what yoy are trying to say.--Drgyen 03:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I posted in the wrong place. That new resistance game for the PSP2 doesn't appear under the "navigation" section on the main page. I feel like it should. Tokeupdude 20:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Facebook page/app I was just wondering,Does this Wikia have a Facebook page or app that leads towards the home page of this Wikia? If not my reason for having one is that When Insomniac released pics of Ravagers shooting Grims on ther Facebook page i saw a constant flow of comments like "Friendly Fire?","Why is the Chimera killing the other Chimera?" etc. I kept commenting the reason being whih is the Grims,Leapers and Widowmakers are no use to the Chimeran army and are now marked as Feral Chimera and an enemy of the Chimera,but those comments just kept flowing in about the Ravagers and Grims, IG have already thanked us for our hard work on this Wiki and suggested people visit this site, but not enough fans do visit and have enough knowledge (not to offend anybody). And i this Wikia did have a Facebook app or pae we could use it to post comments on IG fb page so people would visit it and to keep people up 2 date on the new stuff happening on this page. Thank You for Reading--AlexanderACDC73 23:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) comment